The Mechanic
by AsianRapunzel
Summary: A one shot about the Head Mechanic of Future Industries. Asami asks a favor from the mechanic and hopes that she will be able to help her with her little predicament.


**A/N:** Hi guys! Just something I wrote because I got bored. Ever wondered who helped Hiroshi Sato build the Satomobile? Well this is a little story about her. And I apologize if there is any incorrect info about cars.

**The Mechanic **

Another beautiful morning in Republic City, it's been four months since the Equalist attack and everything was starting to return to the way it was before. The relationship between benders and non benders had started to repair itself during that time. It was a relief at how quickly that the city had rebounded from the attack. I got up from my bed and took a quick shower before putting on my mechanic's uniform; which was a collarless white button up shirt and dark blue overalls, with the Future Industries logo on it. Walking into the kitchen where my family was eating breakfast. My brothers: Hiro and Sano were talking about the Avatar again and the new Pro Bending season that was coming up.

"Look what the polar bear dog dragged in, morning Tsuki." Hiro called out.

I mumbled them a greeting. I wasn't a morning person at all. But then again, I was used to it. I woke up at six every morning, had breakfast and would head to work. I worked as the Head Mechanic of Future Industries. I actually took the job after my Dad retired from his position before the Equalist attack, and my brothers already had decided to take up Pro Bending, so I was left to take up the job if I wanted to. I was beyond ecstatic to hear the news. As much as I loved my job as an entertainer, I took up my father's post as Head Mechanic with enthusiasm. And now he helps my mother run a small cafe downstairs. I grabbed a handful of lycee nuts and an apple, before I went out back to bring my bike to the front of the house.

The cafe that my Mum ran; was small but successful, there was always a full house; there were always customers there every hour of the day. My family lived in a three story house. Ground floor was the cafe, and while the stories above it were the house we lived in. I saw my Mum wave from the counter as she was preparing coffee and other beverages for the customers. I waved back and sped off towards the factory, hoping that something would make my day more eventful. Working as a mechanic was something that I had always wanted to do because Dad used to run a mechanic's shop and taught my three brothers and me everything he knew.

Arriving at the factory I was surrounded by older men and women, I rarely saw anyone near my age, but maybe it was because I was working in a different area or it was because I was always moved around, I don't know, but the only person I knew that was close to my age was Ms. Sato the CEO of the company. Ms. Asami Sato had taken over her father's company; he had turned towards the Equalists to seek revenge on the benders that had killed his wife, that's what the older women tell me, but I try to keep my nose out of people's personal lives. But I knew for a fact that I had worked two years, with a man that absolutely hated benders, what made everything worse was that Hiroshi Sato was also one of my father's closest friends. I felt sympathy towards Asami for losing her father to a personal grudge like that. I checked into the factory and headed towards my office or planning area. The office still smelt like my father; clove smoke and cologne. Everything in the office now was left the same way when my father retired, I couldn't change the layout, because one: it would take a while to do it and two: I could find everything that I needed. So really there was no need to change the layout of the office at all. I sorted through any files and documents that I had to file. I finished off any documents that needed to be completed. I was so absorbed into the documents that I didn't notice that there was someone knocking on my door.

I turned around and it was one of the other mechanic's that I worked with. I was never good with names.

"Someone here for you, Boss." she said.

"Thank you, please show them in." I sat in my chair and waited for the guest to come through the door. Turns out it was Asami Sato. My mouth dried up and a lump had formed in my throat. CEO of the company in my office? I am dreaming right? She looked around the office, her eyes landed on me and smiled. I nervously smiled back.

"Hello, I apologize for intruding, but I'm looking for the Head Mechanic. Is he in currently?" she asked sweetly.

I almost laughed, everyone asked that question, I didn't know if they did it to amuse me or they really just didn't know that was the Head Mechanic.

"Actually Ms. Sato, I'm the Head Mechanic. You must be thinking of my father: Miroku. He worked with your father from time to time." I sat on my desk swinging my legs.

"Really? Well, I have to apologize; I really expected that one of your brother's took up your father's mantel." She smiled gently at me.

"It doesn't matter. My brothers had a different career choice in mind. What did you need by the way?"

I gestured for her to take one of the guest seats, she declined. But she did lean against my desk, her black waves cascading over her shoulder. "I actually need a favour."

"Of course."

"I need you to tune up a Satomobile for me. I haven't had it tuned for a few months and it's beginning to affect the vehicle's performance."

"Of course. Where is the vehicle?" I asked.

"Air Temple Island."

Air Temple Island? All the way out there? Why would there be a car all the way out at Air Temple Island? How do you even get a vehicle like that, across Yue Bay to even get it there in the first place?

"Of course. When did you want to tune it up?"

Ms. Sato put on a thoughtful face, she chewed on her lip, for a minute or so before telling me: "Right after you're finished here, please come and see me in my office, and we'll immediately head towards Air Temple Island. Is that okay?"

I nodded my head, "Of course, Ms. Sato."

She waved away my response. "Please, call me Asami. 'Ms. Sato' is too formal."

"Of course, Asami."

She smiled at me, and left my office. I let my entire conversation with her reel again in my mind. So tonight, right after work, I was to meet Asami in her office, so she could take me to Air Temple Island, so I could tune up the car. I just hoped that Asami would provide the tools for me.

Seven hours later, I'm standing outside her office, and I'm wondering if I should turn and walk away or walk in. I was a Tanaka for spirit's sake! The secretary had already given me enough grief about not being dressed properly to see Asami, and even using her first name. I knocked on her door, and waited for a response. I heard someone's feet shuffling along the ground before they reached the door.

Asami opened it and smiled. "Tsuki, you're here, let's go then. Bolin? Mako? Are you coming or are you going to stay here and pig out?"

I peered around her and saw two boys, one short with a solid build, that had dark hair and bright green eyes, and a tall guy that had dark hair as well, but had amber gold coloured eyes, and a leaner build then the guy sitting stuffing his face. Asami waited for their response.

"Where are you going?" the tall guy asked.

Asami smiled at me. "I'm taking the Head Mechanic to tune up the car on Air Temple Island. You know the one that we use to make our rounds every other night?"

"Yeah, but I don't see any Head Mechanic anywhere, Asami, how are you going to fix a car without a mechanic?"

The shorter one, agreed with the tall guy. "I have to agree with Mako here Asami. You can't fix that piece of metal unless you have a pro mechanic with you."

She smiled, and pushed me in front of her. "Mako, Bolin, this is the Head Mechanic of Future Industries; Tsuki Tanaka. Tsuki, the tall guy with the scarf is Mako and the guy that's stuffing his face, is Bolin."

I felt something scamper up my arm and brush my shoulder. I turned to look at what was on me, but I got a face full of orangey red fur during the process. I heard a high pitched chatter and found that I had a fire ferret wound around my neck. He started to sniff my face, and poke around it with his nose. I smiled and laughed, I was a sucker for animals. When the ferret stopped sniffing me, he licked my face, and I rubbed the ferret's little red head.

"Pabu! Sorry about that. He tends to do that, when he sees someone that he might like. Come here boy!" Bolin was calling out for the small creature. He didn't leave my shoulder. I laughed. I pried Pabu off my shoulder and handed him back to Bolin.

Mako scanned me from head to toe, eyes narrowed slightly. "You're the Head Mechanic? Aren't you a bit young to uphold this position?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you have a problem with that? "

Mako shrugged, and stared at Asami. Obviously I wasn't trusted with Team Avatar information, or I couldn't be trusted at all. Sensing the tension between the both of us, Asami got me out of her office. She smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry about that. They're not always like that, I promise, it's just been a bit tough lately with Korra being busy all the time and Mako just needs some time to learn to trust you and all, but I'm sure that he'll – "

I interrupted Asami's ranting. "It's okay. It happens, I'm used to it. So are we going to Air Temple Island or not?"

It took us half an hour to get from Future Industries to Air Temple Island. By the time that we arrived at the Island it was somewhere between one thirty and one forty. Asami lead me to the garage where she kept the Satomobile, the moment I set eyes on the vehicle I knew that the vehicle wasn't just in desperate need of a tune up, but of a remodelling.

I gasped. Bumps and scratches littered the sides and bumpers of the car, the fenders were starting to come off and don't even get me started on the paint job. Asami heard me gasp and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, well you can tell that this Satomobile has been through its fair share of battles. Can you tune her up?"

I opened the front to the vehicle and checked the engine, and the four cylinders that connected the battery to the engine. I checked the inside of the exhaust pipe and found that it was crudely cleaned, as if it was done on whim and without care. I plucked the cleaning rag that I had in pocket and wiped my fingers. Asami handed me the key to start the engine. I pulled up the hood and slide the key into the ignition, which started the car with a sputter, than a cough of ash appeared at the exhaust pipes and then finally another sputter. I jumped out from the driver's seat and slide myself beneath the car. I heard different voices questioning and answering each other, but I couldn't understand what they were saying considering that I was stuck under a car. But I did hear Mako say: "I understand that you trust her to fix up the car, but do you really think that it's necessary for her to be here? What happens if – "

Asami cut him off. "I trust her because she took this job, without knowing that my father was even a part of the Equalists and stayed, even though we lost so many staff members. She's a loyal girl and looks past everything that has happened in the past."

I pulled myself out from underneath the car. I picked up the rag again and wiped off my hands, even though the oil and grease didn't rub off as easily.

"Well, your entire engine is screwed." I stated. "Literally. The spark plugs need to be replaced, the exhaust has to be cleaned, your fuse box is fried, your radiator is on critical levels and the main battery is going to die out any minute now." and to prove my point the there was a scratching sound and a small explosion. "Plus the body damage on the vehicle is hopefully not as bad as I think it is. But other than that, the car is salvable. When do you want this car fixed by?"

"Tonight." was Asami's reply.

"Tonight? What time?"

"Seven this evening. Is that okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. All of this done by seven tonight? Was all this possible? Yes, especially when you have a repair shop like my father's. "Sure. Just bring it by the shop and I can fix it up for you by tonight. Where?" I asked

"We'll come to you." she smiled.

I nodded. And how was I going to get this car from here to my house? I had a light bulb moment.

"Can I borrow the phone? I need to get a tow truck ready to, come pick up the car when it arrives at the harbour."

Asami, Mako and Bolin looked at each other for a few moments. "There's one inside. I'm sure Tenzin won't mind you borrow it." Bolin suggested.

"Great."

The trio lead me inside, through the corridors that were traditionally decorated with air nomad symbols and colours. I was in awe of the architectural structures within the house. We passed a dining room and kitchen and finally ended up in front of a door, which was probably Councilman Tenzin's office. Asami knocked on it twice, and a muffled voice from inside giving them permission to enter.

"Hello children. What are you doing here?" he asked, ever looking up from the piece of paper that he was reading.

"We're sorry to interrupt your work Tenzin, but we just wondering if my friend here could borrow your phone. She needs to call up a friend. Is that okay?"

Tenzin raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Did they really have to ask? "By all means. Of course." He gestured towards the phone, and continued his work again. I dialled the familiar number, and the phone rung four times before he picked up.

"Tanaka residence."

"Hiro? It's Tsuki, I need you to come to pick up a car, and get all my tools ready. Meet me at the harbour in ten okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You need the tow right? I'll be there in fifteen. I've got my shift right now."

Crap. I forgot that Hiro took my shift today. "Yeah, I need the tow and thanks for taking my shift. By the way, there are going to be some people coming along with me."

I heard Hiro sigh over the phone. "As long as you don't bring home anymore stray animals it's okay, now goodbye."

I hung up the phone and left the office, thanking the Councilman for letting me use the phone. As we all walked out of the house, we bumped into someone. A very powerful someone that can bend all four elements. And trust me when I say that I _wasn't_ expecting to meet the Avatar in person.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

They turned their heads to Korra walking towards them, looking slightly tired, and in need of a break.

"Picking up Team Avatar's ride. It needs to be fixed, before we go on patrol tonight." Mako stated, after pecking her lips quickly and squeezing her waist.

"Oh great, and whose might I ask, is fixing up that hunk of metal?"

They all turned around to find that I wasn't there anymore. I left them as they were talking to the Avatar and went to the garage. I opened the hood of the car again and cut out some wires to connect them with, to generate a spark in order to use whatever the battery had left in it. It worked, and I slammed the hood down before getting into the car and driving it towards the dock. I heard some distant yells.

"Tsuki! Tsuki! Where are you going?!" I heard Asami yell, as she and the rest of the group caught up to me.

I turned around and sat on top of the seats, feet dangling in between the gap for the seats, the engine still running. I smiled at them and answered: "Home. You need this car fixed right? I need to go home and fix it up."

They all looked dumbfounded at me. My smiled widened even more. The boat that was going to take me to the harbour arrived, and I drove it on board. I sat down on the car seat. "Well?"

Asami got on board and so did Bolin, but Mako and Korra were stood on the dock, looking as if they were having a small argument. Bolin sighed, and muttered something under his breath. Annoyed with their arguing, Bolin called out: "Are you coming or not?"

That got their attention. They both answered in unison. "No."

I gestured for the Air Acolytes to start taking us to the harbour. We reached the harbour within ten minutes, and throughout that time Bolin questioned me relentlessly on my life, how I got the position of Head Mechanic and everything in between, and during that time Asami tried to stop Bolin from asking so many questions. I laughed at her attempt, but I really didn't mind if he asked me questions. As long as he didn't get too personal, everything would be okay.

I saw my brother leaning against the tow truck, and scarfing down some food while he was waiting. I walked up towards him and smacked him on the upside of his head. "I'm pretty sure, Mum told you that you should scarf down your food."

My brother went into a coughing fit while I was criticizing him. I slapped his back a few times to help him swallow the food he choked on. "One: thanks. Two: will you stop sneaking up on me like that? I don't really want to die on the streets."

I laughed at my brother's own expense. I gestured towards Bolin and Asami. "Hiro, these are Asami, CEO of Future Industries and Bolin a good friend of hers."

He shook both their hands. "Nice to meet you, and thank you Ms. Sato for being able to tolerate my sister." He bowed slightly.

Hiro opened the door and gestured for us to get in. Asami and Bolin were the first ones to get into the truck while Hiro and I went to hook up the Satomobile with the truck.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?"

"What do you think of them?" he gestured towards Bolin and Asami who were chatting in the back of the truck.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Friendly enough, but Bolin's brother doesn't exactly trust me, but I don't blame him. I wouldn't trust anyone after what's happened."

Hiro sighed at me. "Some people just take a longer time to trust other people. Don't worry about it."

We had hooked up the Satomobile and were ready to go. The ride to our house wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It was filled with the small talk, with my brother flirting with Asami and Bolin defending his woman, and I watching the whole scene unfold before my eyes. I kept the laughter from slipping pass my lips.

We arrived at the back of our house, with me about to explode in laughter, a flushed Asami, a flustered Bolin and smirking Hiro. Hiro and I started fumbling for the remote that opened the metal gate that lead into our garage.

"Hiro, where did you leave it?" my hands automatically went to the glove box. I felt something fall out and land on my foot, turns out it was the remote that we were looking for. I glared at Hiro, while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I pressed the button and the gate glided open smoothly revealing our backyard: flowers and plants littered the grounds and in the middle of it was our training area. We drove the truck through into the garage, and sitting on the benches were my tools, and plans and a pot of jasmine tea. Scattered around the garage, were bits and pieces of car parts and more schematics. We all got out of the car and Hiro went straight back to work. I sighed at my brother's lack of manners. I turned to Bolin and Asami, and gestured for them to follow me.

"Have you guys eaten lunch yet?" I asked leading them to the café,

"Uh, no. Why?" Asami asked.

I sighed, and followed my brother to the cafe, and walked into the kitchen, where my Dad was prepping some dishes. My Dad: Miroku is a big guy. Literally. He was six foot seven, and had a tall but muscular build; his dark amber eyes sparkled, and tousled black hair, that my mother had tried millions of times to comb back. He stood in front of the hot stove tossing vegetables and noodles, with a stained white apron and a tea towel thrown over his shoulder. I walked and grabbed the apron from the hook by the door and joined my father that the stove. Asami and Bolin sat on the stools outside the open kitchen. I grabbed the pan that my father was using, and pulled it away from the stove before the food burnt.

"Papa, the vegetables are going to burn." I plated the noodles, and tapped the bell. Sano came to grab the order, doing a double take on me in the kitchen. He walked away without saying a single word.

My father stopped for a moment than looked back at me, smiling. "I know that. What are you doing here in the kitchen anyway? Your shift doesn't start for a while." He commented.

I went into the huge refrigerator that we used to keep the meat and anything that needed to be kept cold. "I'm fixing up a car. I won't be able to take my shift tonight Papa," I grabbed some beef, and walked out of the fridge, closing the door. "The car needs to be fixed by tonight, so I won't be able to."

I went back into the kitchen, and placed the beef on the counter, and found the leftover vegetables that my father didn't use. The beef was still ice cold. I grabbed the pan that my Dad was using earlier, but oiled the bottom of the pan with my family's secret sauce, which started a huge flame in the pan itself which turned from a red orange to a blue, and eventually died out as I added the beef. From there I cooked the beef until it was half done and added the vegetables. Another ladle full of sauce and a final toss up, the stir fry was ready to be plated. Bolin, Asami and my Papa were watching me the entire time I was cooking. I plated the stir fry with my Mother's freshly cooked jasmine rice. I placed the plates in front of Asami and Bolin, and went to man the counter. Just because I couldn't take my shift later, that didn't mean that I couldn't help out now.

All I had to do was make drinks and sell the sweets that we had in the case. Twenty minutes later, I was back in the kitchen making a fruit tart. After giving a slice to both Asami and Bolin, I went straight to the garage and started working on the car.

I went to check the car once again before I managed to gather all the pieces that I needed. But of course, being the crazy person that I am, I decided to take apart the entire vehicle and re design it from scratch.

I turned on my radio and let the music blast threw the speakers as I worked. Instead of using a titanium frame, like all the other Satomobiles, I decided to go for a steel body frame and replaced the old iron body with titanium. I replaced the tires that had worn down so much, that the rubber would've melted the moment they hit the streets in summer. I was halfway done with the body of the car and, was placing in some mechanisms for the grapple hooks and smoke and slime bombs. Then my brother walked in and turned off my radio. I glared at him.

"It's too loud. The customers don't want to hear the loud music kid." Sano announced and walked out the garage. Annoyed, I turned the radio back on, but made sure that the volume was only loud enough for just me to hear, even over the whirring of my drills and other tools.

I spent a majority of the time working with the frame and the making sure that there was a supply of bendables in the car, and that it could withstand tremendous amounts of damage. And before I knew it, it was seven and I was still underneath the car, reworking its wiring so that no one got killed when the key inserted to start the ignition.

I always had music on in the garage as I was working, but my parents and the customers always complained of it was too loud, and by this time I was still a little pissy, so when I heard someone enter the garage, I had a whole mindset of insults on the ready, I turned around and was about to launch one at Sano, until I realised that it wasn't exactly him. Asami and had come to pick up the car along with the rest of the Team. They all looked at me weirdly as if to say; 'what the spirits are you doing?'

Asami approached me, hand reaching for something in her back pocket, which happened to be her wallet. "How much is this going to cost?"

The Team seemed to explode in shock. "Wait, you're being paid to do this?"

"I knew that there was something out of balance! I told you Bo!"

"Wait, guys calm down! There has to be an explanation for this right?"

I sighed. I had spent how many hours working on this car? I didn't know, nor did I really care. "Asami, I told you that there was no way that I could take the money. I repaired the car, because I wanted to and because of nothing else. You asked and I didn't mind."

I got out from underneath the car and cleaned my hands of the oil and grease that coated it, and shoved the rag back into my pocket. Asami approached me and attempted to shove some yuans into my hands, but I kept pushing them away.

"It's the least I can do. Seriously you've spent a majority of your day working on cars for the company and then you continue this after it."

"It doesn't matter to me. Fixing cars has been my thing, and I don't want to get paid for doing this."

This seemed to get to Asami, as she retracted her hand, and stuffed the bills back into her purse. The rest of the Team however, were still bickering about this issue. I pulled out an old whistle from a random drawer, and blew on it. That got everyone's attention.

"Tsuki!" I flinched at the sound of my Dad's voice.

"Yeah Papa?"

My father stormed into the garage, apron and restaurant uniform still on.

"Any more noise form you young lady and you are grounded!" He looked around and saw that the Avatar and her team were present. He quickly bowed, and rose. "My apologies. You had to see me yell at my daughter."

"It's fine. That's what family is for right?" Asami asked

"Of course. Tsuki, you better finish up with that car. Dinner rush is coming and we need all hands on deck."

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes Papa.'

Papa nodded and closed the door as he went. I grabbed the keys which were lying on the bench and tossed them towards Asami. "Press the button." I instructed her to do.

She pressed it and the car's lights soon turned on and the engine revved. Bolin's jaw dropped slightly and Mako and Korra stared at the car. "Remote control?" she asked

"No, homing beacon. As long as you have the keys with you at all times, you can call the car whenever you need to." I pressed the button and again which turned the car on security mode. "There are also some bendables under the seats just in case and some rations just in case you get stranded."

They all looked at me as if I was insane. "What? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You never know what's going to happen, better safe than sorry."

"Okay than. So when do we get to test ride it?" Bolin asked excitedly.

Asami jingled the keys. "Now."

The entire team jumped into the car. As they sped away I heard Asmai thanking me again over the roar of the engine. I smiled and waved back, as they left the garage and went on their nightly patrol. I closed the garage and cleaned off all the oil and grime on me, and slipped into my restaurant uniform. I twisted my hair into a bun and shoved a pen through it and grabbed the apron and notepad and started to wait tables.

)0(

**A/N:** You like?


End file.
